Arcanite Cat Deck
Arcanite Cat is a deck that is extremely well known in the TCG and OCG and is also sometimes called Cat Syncro. My favorite name is Arcanite Cat. So lets get started. First, the three core cards of the deck are Summoner Monk, X-Saber Airbellum, and of course Rescue Cat. Now, new players aren't really familiar with this deck so I'll start by explaing the strategy. X-Saber Airbellum is a level 3 Tuner Beast type monster, which means Rescue Cat can summon two copies of it. Or, summon X-Saber and some other synchro material monster for an easy synchro summon. There is only one problem. Rescue Cat is limited to two per deck which means that drawing him can be harder. Thats where Summoner Monk comes in. Summoner Monk is basically a 3rd and 4th Rescue Cat, letting you find the Cats when you need them, and also being a synchro material monster for the X-Sabers the Cats are going to search. And to top it all off, Summoner Monk is a Spellcaster Type monster, which gives you access to the lead synchro of the deck, Arcanite Magician, a rediculously powerful free synchro if you can get him out, which this deck does so easily. So basically here's what you do, Summoner Monk for Rescue Cat, and Rescue Cat for two Airbellum and synchro for any level 7 synchro you wish. That gives you a level 7 synchro and a 1600 ATK monster that makes your opponent discard if it attacks them directly. However, if 1600 ATK is too weak for you, you can use Summoner Monk to summon another monk and use that to summon Rescue Cat and use that to summon 2 X-Saber and make 2 synchro summons. So with this three card combo, the deck can double synchro summ on faster than any other deck out there, and it can also summon a monster not often possible to summon, Arcanite Magician, with ease. So thats the basic strategy of the deck. Its time for the actual list and unique card choice discussion. Here is the standard build: So that is the list. Here are the unique card choices: TWO MYSTIC TOMATO: Mystic Tomato has seen quite a bit of play lately in this deck, but for good reason. He provides field presence and searches out some key monsters of the deck. He is most important in this deck than in any other deck. The whole strategy of this deck revolves around getting Summoner Monk every game. The deck has other strategies and can function without Monk, bit its better to get it when possible, since Summoner Monk makes winning easier and even probable. ONE GORZ THE EMISSARY OF DARKNESS: This deck doesn't give much to the field until it wins. As a result to that, it doesn't take much to clear this decks field and sett up for an OTK early game. Gorz foils those big moves, protecting you long enough to counter them. He is your one last hope for survival, and is very threatening to the opponent.